Thurston (The Lion King: Revisited)
Thurston is a male zebra. Appearance His hide is striped with black-and-white, as is his mane, which is lush and combed back from his forehead, and he has brown eyes that are framed by short lashes. Personality As seems to be commonplace for zebras in the Pride Lands, Thurston is a bit clueless and dimwitted. Even simple concepts such as thunder confuse him, and it often takes extra explanation for him to understand a situation. His scatter-brained nature often leads to further confusion and - in many cases - unnecessary disorder and panic. Thurston can be quite selfish, craving the protection of the Lion Guard even when their efforts are needed elsewhere, and he is quite prone to danger due to his hare-brained tendencies. He thinks highly of his species, speaking with a high-and-mighty tone and stuffy manner, and will even brag to other animals about how superior zebras are to other animals in the Pride Lands. History Thurston can be seen following Ma Tembo as she looks for water. Thurston attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. He reacts in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Thurston and his herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Thurston and his herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Thurston and his herd help everyone in the Pride Lands fight Scar's army. When the evil ghost of Scar appears on top of Pride Rock and says that the Lion Guard is gone (whilst that Kion and his Guard survived the attack on their Lair), the herds are about to give up, but Kion convinces them to help. Janja soon tells everyone how to defeat Scar. Simba doesn't trust him at first, but Makuu convinces him. Janja says that Kion's Roar is the only way to defeat Scar. The next morning, Kion leads the Pride Lands' army into the Battle of Kenya. With the Pride Landers no longer having their best to defeat Scar's Justice Order, Timon and Pumbaa arrive with their fleet of free herds, including Thurston. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Thurston. However, he survives, and after Kion summons the Great Lions of the Past to vanquish Scar and the Evil Eternal Lions, Thurston celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. Returning to Pride Rock, Thurston reminds Kion that his herd and the other zebras will protect the Pride Lands while they're gone at the Tree of Life. After the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands, Kion and Vitani's guards get into a little argument to free Thurston from a hole at Mbali Fields. He then suggests them to have a competition to see who will protect the Pride Lands. A year later, Thurston attends Kion's coronation, who becomes Rani's mate and the King of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Thurston is voiced by Kevin Schon, who also did Chungu. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Zebras Category:Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited